


The Games We Play

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Games, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph proposes a game that Don can't say no to playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing Hummerhouse. The idea was based off a random word generator that gave me the words "hangman" and "beads".

Panting gasps echoed through the lab. Don couldn’t quite remember what exactly had led to him to being bent over his own lab table with his legs spread wide and Raph shoving a slick finger up his ass but he couldn’t seem to gather the brain cells necessary to care at the moment. Not so long as Raph kept hitting that special bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

“So what do you think about my idea Donnie-boy?” Raph asked cheerfully as he nipped at the taut flesh of Don’s rump. “I personally don’t think that you could focus long enough to win.”

Don growled lowly under his breath. That what this had all been about. He had been working on a new configuration for the garage door when Raph had come in and proposed a game for them to play. One game of hangman. Don had been about to refuse until Raph brought up the wager.

Whoever won the game would get complete control of the other for twenty four hours. Raph had also proposed that since Don had a distinct advantage when it came to games like this he would be allowed to try and distract his younger brother any way that he wanted to as an extra challenge. Shortly after that was when Don had found himself in his current predicament.

“You could forfeit right now and I will walk out of here and let you get back to your work,” Raph’s purring voice interrupted Don’s thoughts. “You could tell me to leave and I will or you could play and maybe win. Don’t you like the idea of having me all to yourself? To do whatever you want with? What do you say Donnie?”

Don grunted as the finger in his ass did its best to try and turn his brain to mush. Years of competing with his brothers though gave him the incentive that he needed to get his thoughts together and give Raph an answer.

"You are so on Raph," Don panted as he tried hard not to thrust himself back onto that thick emerald digit. "And when I win you are going to regret challenging me in the first place."

Raph just chuckled and removed the finger he had been using to prep his brother. He knew his brother and knew just the buttons to push in order to get the results that he wanted and he sure wanted Don's ass all to himself. Taking a rag out of his belt he cleaned his hand off and reached over to pick up a few things that he had brought with him to the lab and set them on the table right next to Don's head where the genius couldn't miss them.

"Here's the something for you to keep track of your progress on," Raph informed his brother as he slid a piece of paper in front of him with seven horizontal dashes on it indicating the number of letters that would be needed to write the word. "And here is what I will use to keep track of every mistake that you make."

The toy the was set in front of him made Don's eyes go wide. Instead of a pencil to use to draw the usual hanged man for each incorrect guess there was a string of anal beads instead. Six beads ranging in size from that of a ping pong ball to that of a small tangerine with a ring at the end to use as a grip. Don's breath caught in his throat as he watched Raph squeeze some lube onto the beads and cover every inch of them in preparation for their game.

Raph tapped the largest bead as he explained how he was going to be using them. "These are what I'm going to use to mark each of your mistakes. For each letter that you get wrong one bead is going into your ass. One for the head, one for the body, and one for each of the arms and legs. Once they are all inside, and they all will be, you lose. You ready to go Donnie?”

Don swallowed twice to bring some moisture to a mouth that had suddenly gone bone dry.

“E,” Don rasped out, starting the game.

Raph smirked and wrote an E into the second, sixth, and seventh places. Having almost half of the letters filled in with one guess helped to ease the pounding in Don’s heart and grow his confidence in his victory. Feeling like there should be at least one more vowel Don went with the next most common.

“A,” Don guessed with more confidence than he had with his last choice.

The chuckle that rumbled from Raph’s chest told the olive green turtle that he had just made a great mistake. The beads that Don had been staring at left his sight and tickled at the hole hidden beneath his tail before pushing insistently until the smallest bead was nestled inside his tight passage.

Don gasped lightly at the strange sensation of the small ball massaging his inner walls. Not wanting to give Raph the satisfaction of knowing that the result of his mistake was affecting him Don was quick to give another answer.

“T,” Don choose, knowing that it was the most commonly used consonant in the English language.

A second went by with nothing happening and Don held his breath hoping that he had made the right choice. Slowly a second bead was pushed into his anal canal drawing out a sound that was half moan and half churr from the smaller turtle.

“Two down, only four more to go,” Raph taunted as he twisted the beads inside of Don.

Don huffed a few times trying to get his libido under control. “O,” he gasped out.

The sound of the pencil scratching an O into the third spot brought some hope to Don after his previous two mistakes. Four chance left and only three spots remained needing to be filled. Don was beginning to feel good about his odds of winning the game and couldn’t help but let his mind wander to just what he was going to do to Raph to get him back for the position he was currently in.

While the next most common letter in the alphabet was an I Don felt that it was unlikely that one of the remaining spots was another vowel. Instead the genius decided to go with the next most common consonant.

“N.”

This time Raph didn’t draw out the anticipation and quickly shoved the third bead inside Don drawing a loud churr from the younger turtle. With half of the anal beads inside of him Don was beginning to feel full though the toy inside of him wasn’t as big as any of his brothers were.

“S,” Don guessed earning another bead pushed into his hole and was quick to guess again as a result. “H!”

The fifth bead was pushed in with the others leaving only the sixth and largest hanging outside of Don’s ass to play against his tail. By this point the beads that marked his incorrect guesses had pushed in far enough that they were rubbing against his prostate, clouding his mind with lust and making his dick rock hard though he refused to release it and let Raph know just how turned on he was by all of this.

Looking at the paper in front of him Don knew that his next guess was crucial. He would either get it right and still have a chance of winning or he would get it wrong, Raph would push the last bead into his ass, and Raph would have won the wager.

There were nineteen more letters that he could choose from for this next important guess. A few Don could safely eliminate right away. Z, X, Q, and J all were statistically unlikely. The biggest downside was the way that Raph was currently twisting and moving the beads that were already inside of him. It was highly distracting and all thoughts of statistics were melting from his thoughts to be replaced with the unhelpful notion that the current letters that he had figured out looked an awful lot like they spelled coffee with an extra E.

“C,” Don churred giving voice to the only thought his mind seemed to want to entertain.

The last bead was ever so slowly eased into Don’s already stretched passage sealing his fate. As soon as he was filled with the last of the toy Don gave a churr of surrender and allowed his aching erection to slip free into Raph’s waiting grasp.

“If you had picked F this would be over and you would have won,” Raph growled in Don’s ear. “The word was feoffee. A feoffee is the recipient of a fief during feudal times. Your ass may not be a fief but I’m going to enjoy owning it all the same.”

The churr that rumbled from Don’s chest was the only response the genius gave but it was all that Raph needed to hear.


End file.
